


Helping Hand

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is officially embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there such little Garnet/Peridot in the world?  
> My tumblr is UchuuWrites

“You said you were going to help me!” Peridot whines as her, whines at the feeling building in between her legs. She should be used to it by now, she should understand the wetness dripping from her pussy and soaking Garnet’s right thigh she has her legs wrapped tightly against. It’s uncomfortable and Peridot wants not only the pressure to go away, but the heat in her lower tummy and her desire to be fucked.

“I am helping.”

Peridot has decided, Garnet is not helping, “No, you’re just lying there and watching me!” Peridot knows that Garnet has these abilities and must have seen the path the various paths they would have taken tonight and chose the most obnoxious one she could think of. They were naked and Peridot was pressing herself against Garnet’s thigh and couldn’t help but rock her hips against her for some sort of friction. She felt like a dog humping it’s owners leg however, this was barely helping her. 

“You’re not saying anything!” Peridot huffs again, finding herself more and more embarrassed as she continued rocking her hips against Garnet. Without any touch from the fusion, without anything other than the feeling against her she was sure she’d never be able to come this way.

“I don’t have anything to say.” Garnet reaches up to fix her visor, “you haven’t told me what you wanted.” She was right about that, she was the one who came to Peridot originally. Saw the signs and symptoms of her heat and offered to help but never said how she was going to help.

“If you saw this happening why do I have to say anything?” She grumbled.

“Because I need you to say it.” Garnet replies, still watching Peridot who is trying to control herself because the fusion watching her was embarrassing. The way she was leaking onto her leg was just as bad but pressure was starting to feel nice. Starting to develop sensations in her lower tummy and she jolted as she continued.

Peridot shakes her head, arms shaking as she reached out to press against Garnet’s shoulders. She shifts against Garnet’s thigh, moving her legs until she found a position that worked for her, that rubbed against her and gave her the slightest bit of more pleasure. It was at least better than her own fingers than were small and thin and nothing compared to any of the other gems she was with now.

“I could solve all of your problems and we both know that. Don’t let a little embarrassment stop you.”

“Can you just help me and stop giving me a lecture? It’s just going to get worse and then the others are going to smell me and come running.”

“You need to give us a little more credit. We’re a little more civilized than that.”

“Maybe I should have just gone to Amethyst. I’m sure she’d be doing a lot less talking and-” The second Garnet touches her she stops talking. It was just an average touch, fingers pressing in against her sides but it was helpful during her heat. Any touch was like electric sparks brushing against her skin and the feeling felt incredible against her body. “Garnet,” she starts to speak but stops and continues to rub herself against Garnet’s thigh.

“What?” Her fingers are drumming over her skin, maintaining pressure with the gems against the palm of her hands.

“Please.” She moans out the word,

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Garnet chuckles as shes sits up, making Peridot hold onto Garnet’s arms so she doesn’t fall.

“I hate you so much,” she grumbles as Garnet kisses her. It was the sensation she needed, the feeling of hot lips pressing against hers, tongue finding its way to rub against hers. She moans when she feels the hands slid down her sides, cup against her ass and spread her cheeks opened. The constant touches only made her work her hips faster. Wanting that final relief from her heat. 

“I can’t like this,” Peridot whines when she pulls away from Garnet’s lips, feeling herself so close and so on edge that she can’t find a way to go over it.

“Yes you can.” Garnet replies, sliding her mouth to the hollow spot of her neck and continuing to kiss and lick down. 

Peridot continues whining as she tries to orgasm, her own thighs wrapped against Garnet’s as tight as she could get it, her clit pressing in against the thickness. She can’t help but want to touch herself, to make Garnet touch her or for someone to thrust inside of her and fuck her for days but she doesn’t have that. She has Garnet who is playing with her at this point, her tongue now running circles against her left nipple. 

She feels like it’s taking forever to orgasm, that the tentative touches are doing nothing to bring her over the edge. They were at it earlier, Garnet was fingering her and wouldn’t let her come. Claimed she had to let it build up until it was time. Peridot can feel a finger pressing against her backside, slipping in through that tight ring of muscle and slowly works her open.

It’s what she needs to orgasm, to feel the building pleasure between her thighs and the finger pressing deep into her each time it enters. She wants to stay like this until she poofs back into her gem to regenerate and then do it again. She can’t however, her body tenses up and her toes curl and she can feel Garnet’s thigh against her becoming soaked by her. She’s officially embarrassed.


End file.
